Das Geheimnis von Prometheus
by Mblackphoenix
Summary: Dies ist meine Fortsetzung zum Pilotfilm von KR2008. Wie es weiter hätte gehen können. So viele unbeantwortete Fragen bezüglich Prometheus und dem Client. Meine Art sie ein klein wenig zu beantworten. Und spielt vor meiner anderen Story Digital Age.
1. chapter 1

Kleine Rückschau auf den Pilot:

Charles Graiman, welcher für das Pentagon ein mächtiges System mit dem Namen Prometheus entwickelt hatte, wird von 4 Männern überfallen.

Welther ist der Anführer, Belle ein großer kräftiger Schwarzer, Smoke ein wendiger asiatischer Söldner, und der schlaksige, blonde bebrillte Computerspezialist Cross.

Im Auftrag eines Unbekannten, den man nur unter dem Namen „Client" kennt, machen diese sich auf von Charles Graiman die Zugangsdaten von Prometheus zu bekommen.

Bei dem Versuch Graiman die Zugangsdaten heraus zu quetschen, erleidet dieser einen Herzinfarkt.

Später stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass dies ein Doppelgänger war, und Charles Graiman in seinem Haus nur beschützt hatte.

Während Charles Graiman flüchtet, macht sich ein schwarzer Mustang GT500KR auf den Weg zu Sarah Graiman, der Tochter des Professors zur Universität.

Dort waren die Männer, die den vermeintlichen Charles Graiman getötet hatten schon auf ihren Fersen, und der Knight Industries 3000 konnte sie im letzten Moment noch vor deren Nase wegschnappen.

Der neue KITT machte sich mit Sarah daraufhin auf den Weg zu Mike Traceur, der mittlerweile seine Spielschulden in Vegas einspielen wollte.

Von dort begann dann eine Hetzjagd durch das halbe Land, während Sarah, Mike und KITT zu Charles fuhren, der sich zwischenzeitlich von den Toten wieder gemeldet hatte, und zu Mikes Mutter Jennifer in ihre Waldhütte geflüchtet war.

Charles und Jennifer waren in einem Motel untergekommen, wo sie sich mit ihnen treffen wollten.

Doch auch die 4 Männer hatten die Spur schon aufgenommen, und kamen kurz vor ihnen im Hotel an.

Sie wurden bei dem Hotel gestellt, Mikes Mutter getötet, Charles von den Männern verschleppt, und KITT durch einen Virus unschädlich gemacht.

In Manuellmodus machten sich Mike und Sarah, nachdem sie die 2 Männer, die sie hätten töten sollen, unschädlich gemacht hatten, auf die Verfolgung von Welther und Cross.

Mit einer Kollision konnten sie sie schlussendlich stoppen.

Zum Abschluss auf der Beerdigung seiner Mutter lernte Mike noch seinen Vater Michael Knight kennen, der ihm den richtigen Weg für seine Zukunft wies.

Für die Foundation für Recht und Verfassung.

Jedoch blieben Fragen offen.

Was war mit Prometheus, was mit dem Knight Industries 2000, oder dem Client?

So viele Fragen die noch unerklärt waren.

Kapitel 1

Mike strich sich frustriert durch die Strähnen seines dunkelbraunes Haares, was seinen schon recht unordentlichen Haarlook noch mehr durcheinander brachte.

Doch das merkte er gar nicht. Hatte es noch nie.

Seid seinem Dienst bei der Army war ihm sein Äußeres egal.

So störten ihn auch nicht die Bartstoppeln seines Dreitagebartes.

„Welther, Belle und Cross wollen wohl auch nicht singen, stimmts?"

Mike schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf.

Vor ihm stand Carrie Rivai und schaute ihm halb neugierig und halb doch schon wissend entgegen.

Er schüttelte allein seinen Kopf.

Die junge dunkelhäutige FBI Agentin stieß einen kurzen Seufzer aus, und schüttelte ihre langen schwarzen gewellten Haare, welche bis hinunter zu ihrer Hüfte reichten.

„Aus Smoke ist erst recht nichts herauszubekommen. Der schweigt wie ein Grab. Aber wir wissen, dass Welther nicht der Drahtzieher ist. Er hat einen Auftraggeber, welcher weit oben sitzt. Und sie versuchten über KITT an Prometheus zu kommen."

Mike ging an Carrie vorbei Richtung Ausgang des Polizeipräsidiums.

Er musste erst mal aus dem Gebäude hinaus und frische Luft schnappen.

3 Stunden Verhör hatten in ihm die Kehle vor Zorn zugeschnürt, und Welthers grinsendes Gesicht hatte nicht zu seiner Beruhigung getragen.

Jedes mal, wenn er diesen ansah, hörte er den Schuss in seinen Ohren hallen, der seine Mutter getötet hatte.

Noch immer herrschte eisige Kälte in seinem Herzen.

Der Tod seiner Mutter hatte etwas in ihm erstarren lassen.

Auch wenn er sie lange nicht gesehen hatte, so hatte sie ihm doch etwas bedeutet.

Und das Erscheinen seines leiblichen Vaters, Michael Knight, brachte seine emotionale Verfassung noch mehr durcheinander.

Unmerklich verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel, und ein Muskel spannte sich in seiner Wange.

„Mike."

Carrie war ihm gefolgt und stand nun neben ihm.

Sie schaute ihn fragend an, wie er da mit tief in die Taschen gesteckten Händen dastand.

Für sie war dies ein Anzeichen, dass er trotz seiner nach Außen gezeigten Ruhe, gefühlsmäßig innerlich sehr aufgewühlt war.

„Was hast du nun vor?"

Einen langen Augenblick schaute er in ihre tiefschwarzen Augen, dann richtete er sich auf und ein Ruck schien durch ihn zu gehen.

„Was ich schon früher hätte tun sollen. Mich erstmal mit Charles in Verbindung setzen und ihn über dieses Prometheus Ding ausquetschen. Sollte vielleicht erst mal wissen, was die Kerle da eigentlich gewollt haben. Warum das Ding so wichtig für diesen Client ist."

„Client", das war das einzige Wort was Mike im Bezug auf den Auftraggeber von Welthers Söldnermannschaft zu hören bekommen hatte.

„Und ich würd gerne mehr über meinen neuen Partner erfahren."

Mike stieß sich von der Säule ab, an die er sich die letzten Minuten gelehnt hatte, und stieg die Treppenstufen hinunter.

Carrie wich noch nicht von seiner Seite.

Begleitete ihn bis zu seinem Fahrzeug.

„Wie lange wird Charles wohl noch brauchen, um an KITT seine erwähnten Modifikationen vorzunehmen?"

Mike war bei seinem Cabrio angekommen und richtete sich nochmals auf, nachdem er schon nach der Tür gegriffen hatte.

Nachdem Charles Graiman damals nach der letzten Besprechung in der fliegenden Einsatzzentrale mit Sarah, Dylan und Carrie nach Europa geflogen war, um dort etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen, war er mit KITT zum Polizeipräsidium gefahren.

Einen Tag später war Charles Graiman schon wieder zurück, und er hatte KITT zu seinem Anwesen bringen sollen, wo sich nun die Graimans zusammen mit seinem Kollegen und Freund Dylan verschanzt hatten.

„Das werde ich nun als erstes heraus finden. Wenn mir Charles schon den Mund wässrig macht, dann will ich auch nicht darauf verzichten müssen."

Carrie wusste was Mike damit meinte.

Als Amateurrennfahrer liebte Mike Traceur schnelle Autos.

Und was ihm Graiman nun zu seiner Verfügung stellte, bzw. woran er in den letzten Tagen hatte Blut lecken hatte können, war das absolute Maximum eines Automobils.

Carrie schüttelte sich noch immer bei dem Gedanken an, dass ihr mysteriöse Automobil, welches nur so vor Kraft protzte und dazu über einen messerscharfen Computerverstand verfügte.

Bisher hatte sie noch keinen Kontakt mit KITT gehabt, doch hatte sie es schon in Aktion gesehen, und hatte gesehen, zu was es fähig war.

„Gut. Wir sehn uns."

Damit drehte sich Mike nun vollends um, und stieg in seinen Flitzer ein.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Mike sprintete zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppen zu Charles Graimans Haus hinauf.

Doch bevor er die Klingel betätigen konnte, wurde die Haustüre vor ihm geöffnet.

Noch mit erhobenem Arm schaute er in die bebrillten blauen Augen von Sarah Graiman.

„Hallo Professorin."

Er zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu.

Zur Antwort bekam er einen leichten Hieb gegen die Brust.

„Nenn mich bloß nicht so."

Verlegen nahm sie die Brille von ihrer Nase, und steckte sie in die Brusttasche ihres Arbeitskittels.

„Ok, Frau Doktorin."

Sarah stöhnte kurz auf, lächelte dann aber.

„Wie weit ist Charles mit seinem Wunderauto?"

Mike spähte um Sarah ins Innere des Hauses.

Leider sah er nur den Eingangsbereich, wo ein paar kleine Arbeiterroboter durch die Wohnung wuselten.

Ein Spinnen-Roboter hatte sich hinter Sarah postiert und ließ seine beiden vorderen Beinchen auf und nieder wippen.

Wie selbstverständlich machte Sarah einen Schritt über das Spielzeug und marschierte durch das Zimmer.

Er folgte ihr, nachdem er die Türe geschlossen und einen großen Schritt über das Spinnenteil gemacht hatte, welches Sarah zu folgen versuchte.

Anhängliches Teil.

Graiman hatte schon verrückte Dinge erschaffen.

Mike schaute sich auf dem Weg hinter Sarah, im Raum um, und konnte etliche mehr oder weniger unverständliche Dinge erblicken.

Unzählige Computermonitore standen auf fast jedem nur freien Platz, und wo kein Monitor stand, befanden sich Arbeiten in verschiedenen Stadien des Professors.

Sarah war zwischenzeitlich durch eine Verbindungstüre in den hinteren Teil des Hauses geglitten, der in eine größere Werkstatt umgebaut worden war.

Schon beim Betreten sah er die Karosserie eines älteren Sportwagens.

Wie er bei genauerem Hinschauen feststellte, handelte es sich um einen leicht abgewandelten Pontiac Firebird Trans Am Mitte der 80iger Jahre.

Seine Karosserie befand sich in einem bewundernswerten Zustand.

Selbst der Lack glänzte noch, als wäre er soeben erst lackiert worden.

Mike warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Motor der unter der geöffneten Motorhaube im Dunklen soweit zu erkennen war.

Auf den ersten Blick handelte es sich um einen TPI (Tuned Port Injection), doch beim Zweiten konnte er noch weitere ihm nicht bekannte Teile darin erkennen.

Wieder eine Modifikation von Graiman?

Mike hob seinen Kopf und blickte sich weiter um.

An den Gitterunterteilungen hingen verschiedene Ersatzteile die zum Teil zum Firebird zu gehören schienen, aber auch diverse andere Fahrzeug - und Computerspezifische Einbauteile.

Durch einen nicht behangenen Spalt der Trennwand konnte er Charles Graiman, Sarah und Dylan bei dem ihm schon bekannten Mustang sehen.

Charles hatte ein Touchscreen-Board in seinen Händen und fuhr mittels eines Stiftes darüber hinweg.

Dylan fuhrwerkte wie immer im Motorraum herum, und Sarah arbeitete im Inneren des Fahrzeugs.

Er schien vergessen.

„Aus dem Teil hier könnte man noch einiges machen."

Mike hatte sich wieder dem Firebird zugewandt, und ließ seinen Blick über die Karosserie wandern.

Als er jedoch ins Innere schaute stutzte er.

Auch wenn es dunkel war, so konnte er trotzdem erkennen, dass es nicht das übliche Armaturenbrett hatte.

Im spärlichen Licht konnte er, ein mit Knöpfen übersätes Cockpit ausmachen, dass mehr mit einem Flugzeug gemeinsam hatte, als mit einem Auto.

Und schon gar nicht mit dem Armaturenbrett eines in die 80iger gehörenden Firebirds.

„Oh, das ist kein normales Auto Mike. Das ist der Vorgänger von KITT. Sozusagen der Prototyp."

Charles Graiman war auf einmal neben Mike aufgetaucht und schaute nun mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf das Auto vor ihnen.

„Noch so ein altklug dahinquasselndes Teil?"

Mike verzog sein Gesicht. Halb im Ernst, halb im Spaß.

„Nicht mehr. KITT hat eine höhere Ebene betreten. Das Auto ist ihm sozusagen zu klein geworden."

Graiman grinste schwach.

„Ist das der Wagen von meinem Vater? Der, welchen meine Mutter erwähnt hatte, als wir aus dem Motel geflüchtet sind?"

Graiman nickte nur zur Antwort.

„Was ist mit KITT – „ Mike zog das Wort in die Länge, denn er war den Namen schon für den anderen Wagen gewohnt.

„passiert? Und warum heißt der da drüben genauso?"

Sein Zeigefinger zeigte auf die Silhouette des Mustangs.

Graiman überging Mike erste Frage und wich auf die Zweite aus.

„Der erste KITT ist der Knight Industries Two Thousand. Der Mustang beherbergt die 2. Version. Nicht eine verbesserte Weiterentwicklung, nein eine ganz eigene neue KI. Ich nannte ihn im Andenken an Wilton Knight den „Knight Industries Three Thousand"."

Graiman wanderte um die Trennwand auf die andere Seite.

„Und warum ein neues Auto? War der alte nicht mehr gut genug für die neue KI?"

Graiman runzelte kurz über Mikes Frage die Stirn.

„Technisch gesehen hätte das Chassis den Anforderungen gereicht. Doch ich wollte auch einen Unterschied des Äußeren der beiden KIs möglich machen. Wie mir Michael bewies, hängt der menschliche Verstand sehr am Äußeren. Er verbindet das Bild mit dem Wesen. Das Innere ist zweitrangig. Mehr selbstverständlich. Nehme das Äußere weg, und du hast Schwierigkeiten es mit einer Person zu verbinden. So ist es auch mit der Persönlichkeit des Fahrzeugs. Neuer Charakter, neue Karosserie. Und der Mustang stand gerade zur Verfügung. Hab mir eigentlich nicht viel dabei gedacht."

Mike hatte nichts gegen den Mustang.

Der Wagen war ein Mordsgeschoss.

Schon allein der standardmäßige GT500KR.

Doch mit der modifizierten Maschine von Graiman steckten ungeahnte Kräfte unter der Haube, die er zu gern ausloten wollte.

„Wann ist es fertig?"

Schoss es Mike von der Zunge.

Es kribbelte ihm in den Fingerspitzen.

„Ein paar Feinjustierungen sind noch zu machen, dann können wir die ersten Tests machen."

Tests? Mike wollte keine Zeitverzögerung.

Er wollte sofort auf die Straße. Ins Feld.

Diesem mysteriösen Client auf die Schliche kommen.

Dabei fiel ihm ein, dass er Graiman bezüglich Prometheus hatte ein paar Fragen stellen wollen.

Doch bevor er überhaupt dazu kam seinen Mund zum Ansetzen der Frage zu öffnen, klingelte das Telefon im Hintergrund.

Graiman drehte sich danach um, und nahm den Anruf an.

Einige Sekunden hörte er aufmerksam zu und Mike befürchtete schon das Schlimmste, als er Graimans Gesicht immer ernster und bedrückter werden sah.

Kurz darauf beendete Graiman mit einem knappen „Danke" das wortlose Gespräch.

„Welther ist mit seinen Männern entkommen."

Mikes Gesichtszüge erstarrten.

Wenn er ihn dieses Mal in die Hände bekam, konnte er für nix garantieren.

„Ist KITT fertig?"

Es war ihm egal.

Er stieg ihn den Wagen ein und startete den Motor.

Sarah schaute ihn empörten Blickes an und wollte schon widersprechen, doch sein entschlossener Blick ließ sie ihre Worte hinunter schlucken.

„Welther und seine Männer sind wieder auf freiem Fuß." Erklärte er ihr kurz.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz, dann machte sie einen Wink in Richtung Garagentor, welches sich wie mit Geisterhand öffnete.

Mike trat die Kupplung und riss den Schalter fast in den Rückwärtsgang.

Mit quietschenden und qualmenden Reifen preschte das Fahrzeug rückwärts aus der Garage.

*


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Mikes Gedanken rasten. Genauso wie er mit dem schwarzen Mustang über die Straße preschte.

Er hatte seid dem Verlassen des Anwesens nichts gesagt. Allein nur angespannt auf die Straße gestarrt.

Nun wurde er jedoch von einer kühlen Stimme in die Gegenwart zurück geholt.

„Mike, sie sollten sich unbedingt etwas entspannen. Aus der Lehre der alten asiatischen Völker ist heraus zu lesen, das eine entspannte Körperbeherrschung viel mehr bringt als sich den negativen Gefühlen hingeben zu lassen."

Einen Moment schaute Mike verdutzt auf die Stimmausgabe in der Mitte der Mittelkonsole, wo der Touchscreen untergebracht war.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sich dass Armaturenbrett in seinem Aussehen geändert hatte.

Die Oberfläche des „Monitors" zog sich nun fast über die gesamte Oberseite des Armaturenbrettes.

So waren nun auch oberhalb des Handschuhfaches weitere Anzeigemöglichkeiten.

Momentan spielte ihm der Wagen doch tatsächlich ein paar Szenen von asiatischen Schulungsvideos vor.

Er stöhnte auf.

Mit was hatte ihn Graiman da nur gefüttert?

„Ich weiß selbst, was gut für mich ist. Behalt deine schlauen Tipps für dich."

Einen Moment blieb es still, und der Monitor mit den Bildern der Mönche erlosch.

Dann jedoch erklang leise Musik.

„KITT." Brüllte Mike den Wagen an.

„Sie brauchen ihre Stimme nicht zu erheben. Ich kann sie laut und deutlich verstehen."

Erklang es in einem etwas verletzt klingenden Tonfall zurück.

Die Musik war jedoch verklungen.

Mike atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Er wollte seinen Zorn nicht an dem Fahrzeug auslassen.

„Ich vermute mal, dass du über das Geschehen der letzten Stunde unterrichtet bist?"

Mal sehn, ob der Wagen so schlau war, und seinem Themenwechsel folgen konnte.

Doch ohne Mühe gab ihm dieser sofort darauf die richtige Antwort.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu berichten. Laut den offiziellen Berichten der Polizei – „

Hier erwachten die Monitore wieder zum Leben und die detailgetreue Anzeigen von Dokumenten huschten darüber.

„entwaffneten Welther, Smoke und Cross die Beamten, während Belle sich in das Netz einhackte und sämtliche Daten löschte."

Auch das noch.

Nun gut.

Er wollte sich das ganze erst mal mit eigenen Augen ansehen.

Vielleicht fanden sich Hinweise auf Welthers Spur.

Jedoch machte er sich keine großen Hoffnungen.

Welther war ein Profi.

Nicht umsonst war er der Kopf von „Black River" einer privaten Sicherheitsgesellschaft.

Welters war eiskalt in seinen Berechnungen und in seiner Vorgehensweise.

Genauso hatte er auch ohne eine Wimper zu zucken seine Mutter erschossen.

Immer wieder musste er an diesen Moment zurück denken.

Wie sie da im Staub hinter dem Motel gelegen hatte.

Und er hatte nichts machen können.

Nur allein sie in seinen Armen sterben zu sehen.

Vor innerem Schmerz schloss er kurz seine Augen.

„Mike?" ertönte die ihm nun schon vertrauter klingende Stimme.

Es lag ein fraglicher Ton darin, der darauf schließen ließ, dass der Computer seine momentane Gemütsverfassung erfasst hatte.

Das übliche Rot der Stimmausgabe hatte zu hellblau gewechselt.

Zeichen für die gedämpfte Stimmung.

„Etwas scheint sie zu bedrücken?"

Bestätigten ihm die nächsten Worte.

Doch er wollte darauf nicht eingehen.

Wollte seine seelischen Probleme nicht mit einem Maschinen-Seelenklempner besprechen.

Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fuhr er KITT deshalb nur knapp an.

„Ihre ganze körperliche Haltung spricht dafür. Sie sind angespannt, und ihre Gesichtsmimik spricht für hohen emotionalen Stress."

Dieser Computer schien ihn wie ein Buch zu lesen.

Zum Glück konnte er seine Gedanken noch nicht lesen.

„Geht es um den Tod ihrer Mutter?"

Mikes Kopf ruckte herum.

„Woher?" Es war keine Frage.

Er stieß das Wort entrüstet aus, und so gab KITT keine Antwort sondern eine Erklärung seiner Überlegungen.

„Miss Graiman hatte auf der Fahrt, um sie in Las Vegas zu kontaktieren, ein ähnliches Gespräch mit mir. Es schien ihr geholfen zu haben."

„Ich bin aber keine Frau. Die quatschen gerne über ihre Seelenproblemchen. Männer sind da anders. Die behalten ihre Sorgen lieber für sich. Merk dir das." Patzte er die Konsole neben sich an.

„Nun ich meinte nur –„

„Danke, aber ich komm auch ohne nen Psychiater zurecht."

Den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen sie sich aus.

*


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Michael eilte die Stufen des FBI Gebäudes hinauf.

Seine Gedanken kreisten noch immer um Welther, und so sah er nur mit halbem Auge die Verwüstung auf den Gängen.

Automatisch wich er den umhereilenden Leuten aus, die die Spuren sicherten oder schon am aufräumen waren.

An einem Schreibtisch sah er Carries Kollegen der gerade ein paar Akten vom Boden aufhob und diese auf den Tisch legte.

Mike blieb vor dem Schreibtisch stehen und wartete, bis sich Carries Kollege aufgerichtet hatte.

Dieser erschrak im ersten Moment, als er Mike so unerwartet vor sich stehen sah.

„Oh, Mr. Traceur."

Er rückte nervös seine Krawatte zurecht.

„Wissen sie, wo sich Carrie befindet?"

Mike schaute sich im Raum um, konnte die dunkelhaarige FBI Agentin aber nicht ausmachen.

Der schusselige Agent drehte sich einmal um seine eigene Achse, und zuckte dann seine Schultern.

„Vor der Flucht der Männer, war sie noch mit Welther im Verhörzimmer. Danach hab ich sie nicht mehr gesehen. Aber bei dem Chaos, das darauf herrschte, hab ich auch gar nicht mehr auf sie geachtet."

Mike schaute den Mann entsetzt an.

Das sollte ein FBI Agent sein, wenn er nicht mal ein aufmerksames Auge hatte.

Er ließ ihn stehen und rannte den abzweigenden Gang zum Verhörzimmer hinunter.

Drei weitere FBI Agenten nahmen gerade die Spuren im und vorm Verhörzimmer auf.

Die Wände waren übersät von Einschusslöchern.

Mike sprach einen der Männer an, auf dessen Namensschild Corner stand.

„Haben sie Miss Rivai gesehn?"

Ein weiterer unwissender Blick mit einem Kopfschütteln antwortete ihm.

Mike schaute der Reihe nach zu den anderen Männern, die ebenso den Kopf schüttelnden.

Mike aktivierte sein Mikro.

„Kitt, kannst du Carrie hier irgendwo orten?"

Nach wenigen Sekunden antwortete ihm KITT durch das Headset in seinem Ohr.

„Negativ Mike. Ich kann Miss Rivai nicht im Gebäude ausmachen."

Mikes Blick fiel auf eine der Überwachungskameras, die gegenüber von seinem Standort von der Decke baumelte.

„Überprüf die letzten Aufzeichnungen der Überwachungskameras."

Wieder vergingen ein paar Sekunden, dann ertönte Kitts Stimme.

„Mike, Miss Rivai ist in den Händen von Welther und seinen Männern."

Mike machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte aus dem Gebäude.

*

Mike starrte auf das Bild auf Kitts Monitor.

Carrie schaute eindringlichen Blickes in das letzte Bild, welches die Kamera noch aufgenommen hatte, bevor Smoke auf diese geschossen hatte.

Welther zerrte Carrie neben sich her, rechts von ihm der schlanke asiatische Smoke der die Waffe gerade auf die Kamera gerichtet hatte, neben ihm der dunkelhäutige Belle der seinem Boss den Rücken sicherte und der bebrillte Computerspezialist Cross der neben ihnen her eilte.

Mikes Gedanken rasten.

Was hatte Welther vor?

Was waren seine nächsten Schritte?

Noch immer hatte er den Auftrag an Prometheus heranzukommen.

Und Kitt stand aller Wahrscheinlichkeit auch auf seiner Liste.

Wieder waren Charles und Sarah in Gefahr.

Und er hatte sie ganz allein und ohne Schutz auf dem Anwesen zurück gelassen.

„Kitt gib mir Sarah."

Mike hörte wie Kitt die Verbindung aufbaute, doch keiner nahm ab.

„Versuch Charles zu erreichen."

Auch hier ertönte lange das Freizeichen, doch dann erklang Charles Graimans Stimme durch Kitts Lautsprecher.

„Charles ist Sarah bei dir."

„Nein, sie war unten im Computerraum, wollte ein paar Algorithmen anpassen und eine Systemerweiterung für Kitt optimieren."

Mike unterbrach Charles Erklärung.

„Welther und seine Männer haben Carrie entführt und ich vermute, dass sie auf dem Weg zu euch waren. Ich konnte Sarah nicht erreichen."

Er stockte einen Moment.

„Charles bringen sie sich in Sicherheit, ich werde versuchen so schnell wie möglich zu kommen."

Damit unterbrach er den Kontakt.

Mike schaute genervt auf die Straße vor sich.

„Geht das nicht schneller?"

„Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen darf. Im Gefechtsmodus vergrößert sich meine Geschwindigkeit nochmals um 40%." Antwortete ihm Kitt.

„Worauf wartest du dann noch, geh in diesen Gefechtsmodus."

Über das Fahrzeug huschten kleinste Nanopartikel, veränderten die Aussenform und der einstmals in Form eines Mustang GT500KR aussehende Wagen, verwandelte sich in ein modifiziertes Geschoss.

Der Fahrtwind floss über die Karosserie und erzeugte kaum Widerstand.

Mike schaute verdutzt auf die an ihnen vorbeihuschende Landschaft.

*

Sarah war in die vielen Zahlenkolonnen auf dem Bildschirm vor ihr vertieft.

So bemerkte sie die auf sie zuschleichenden, schwarzgekleideten Männer hinter ihr nicht.

Als sie sich zu einem weiteren Monitor hinter ihr umdrehen wollte, starrte sie direkt auf eine Brust.

„So sehen wir uns also wieder."

Erschrocken schaute sie zu Welther auf.

Eine Schrecksekunde konnte sie sich nicht rühren, dann jedoch riss sie ihr Knie hoch, um es ihm in seine empfindlichste Stelle zu rammen.

Während Welther sich krümmte, drehte sie sich um und lief los.

Doch Belle und Smoke setzten sofort zur Verfolgung an.

Sarah stürmte die Treppe hinauf und wäre fast von ihrem Vater erschossen worden, der mit angelegter Schrottflinte in der Türe stand.

Schnell schlüpfte sie unter seinem Arm hindurch und stellte sich hinter ihm.

Belle und Smoke stoppten im Lauf und schauten zu ihnen hinauf.

Welther erschien hinter den Beiden.

„Aber, aber Mr. Graiman. Was soll denn das?"

Welther drückte sich zwischen seinen beiden Männern hindurch und kam langsam die Treppe nach oben.

Charles hob die Flinte noch ein Stückchen höher und streckte sie mehr nach vorn, sein Finger mehr Druck auf den Abzug gebend.

Welther blieb auf der Treppe nur wenige Zentimeter vor dem Lauf stehen.

„Wir brauchen noch immer den Zugangscode zu Prometheus. Geben sie ihn uns, und wir lassen sie in Ruhe."

Welther steckte seine Hände in die Taschen, wirkte entspannt und von sich überzeugt.

„Denken sie wirklich, dass wir ihnen das glauben? Los runter."

Charles machte seinen Worten Nachtrug indem er einen Schritt nach unten tat, und Welther den Lauf in die Brust drückte.

Dieser hob seine Hände und drehte sich um.

Smoke und Belle schauten ihren Boss einen Moment überrascht an, machten ihm dann aber Platz als er auf ihrer Höhe war.

Er gab ihnen mit seinen Augen Zeichen zu folgen.

Charles hatte Welthers Blick nicht gesehen, und hob kurz den Lauf um ihnen zu bedeuten, sie sollten ihrem Anführer folgen.

Durch den Computerraum gingen sie in die Garage.

Neben der Karosserie des alten Kitts blieben sie stehen.

„Sarah öffne das Garagentor."

Das Tor schwenkte kurz darauf nach oben, und gab den Blick auf den bebrillten Cross frei, der nervös die gelassen wirkende Carrie am Arm hielt und ne Waffe auf sie gerichtet hatte.

„Carrie, geht's dir gut?"

Rief Charles aus.

Sie nickte kurz.

„So, ich denke jetzt haben wir ein Patt."

Welthers Grinsen vertiefte sich.

Er holte das Funkgerät aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Geben sie mir jetzt den Code? Oder soll ich Cross sagen, dass er Agent Rivai erschießen soll?"

Cross Augen weideten sich unter seinen Brillengläsern, doch um den Worten seines Bosses folge zu leisten zog er Carrie mit zittrigen Griff näher zu sich heran.

Charles und Sarah sahen unentschlossen zwischen Welther und Cross hin und her.

Was sollten sie nun machen?

In diesem Moment startete neben ihnen der Motor des schwarzen Firebirds.

Alle Augen richteten sich auf den Wagen neben ihnen.

Carrie reagierte als erste.

Sie rammte dem neben ihr stehenden Cross ihren Ellenbogen in die Magengrube, und entwaffnete ihn mit der nächsten Drehung.

Auch Sarah packte einen in der Ecke stehenden Besen und hieb mit diesem nach Smoke, der gerade seine Waffe gezogen hatte.

Und bevor Belle seine Waffe unter seinem Mantel hervorziehen konnte, schoss Charles in die Luft.

Dies brachte wohl nur weitere Minuten Aufschub, doch diese reichten aus.

Außerhalb konnte man das Brüllen eines herannahenden Fahrzeugs hören.

Kurz darauf brachen Scheinwerfer durch die Nacht und dann schlitterte der ihnen schon bekannte Wagen um die Ecke auf sie zu.

„Rückzug." Schrie Welther.

Seine Männer stürzten los, rannten zum Durchgang zum Computerraum zurück.

„Sarah, Vorsicht." Stieß Mike alarmiert aus.

Doch es war zu spät.

Welther war auf dem Weg hinaus nochmals umgekehrt und hatte Sarah am Arm gepackt.

Carrie und Charles konnten nicht schnell genug reagieren, und nur Mike hastete hinter ihnen her.

Noch im Laufen rief er:

„Kitt blockier ihnen vorne den Weg."

Dieser setzte rückwärts und verschwand wieder in der Dunkelheit.

*

Mike hastete durch das Haus, hinauf in den Wohnbereich, sprang über einige der kleinen Roboter und trat versehentlich auf eines der handtellergroßen Spinnentiere.

Als er zur Vordertüre kam, konnte er gerade noch sehn, wie Welther Sarah in den SUV hinein schob und dann selbst einstieg.

Die Türe war noch nicht ganz zu, da raste das Fahrzeug schon die Ausfahrt hinab.

„Kitt, wo bist du?"

Mike schaute den Weg hinunter, der hinter das Anwesen führte.

Doch in dem Moment schoss der schwarze Wagen schon um die Ecke.

„Was hat dich aufgehalten? Du hättest schon längst hier sein müssen. Du bist doch 1000x schneller als diese Kiste die die fahren." Wollte Mike von Kitt wissen.

„Auf gerader Strecke stimme ich ihnen zu, doch das Anwesen ist verwinkelt und verschlungen, ich kann hier nicht mit höherer Geschwindigkeit über das Gelände rasen."

Mike schaute verdutzt auf die Sprachwiedergabe in der Mitte der Mittelkonsole.

Kitt hatte sich trotzig angehört.

Entwickelte der Computer so was wie Gefühle, oder machte er das nur nach?

Hatte ihm das Charles einprogrammiert?

„In welche Richtung sind sie gefahren?"

Mike stieg an der Ausfahrt auf die Bremse und schaute in die zwei Richtungen in die die Straße führte.

Einen Moment blieb es still, dann ertönte Kitts Stimme wieder.

„Ich kann sie leider nicht orten. Sie scheinen eine Möglichkeit zu haben sich abzuschirmen."

„Dann versuch es über Satellit."

Der Monitor erwachte und ein Satellitenbild erschien.

Die Region rund um das Anwesen zoomte heran, bis auf die umliegenden Straßen.

„Es tut mir leid Mike, doch im Umkreis von 5km befinden sich 10 identische Fahrzeuge. Wir können sie nicht alle verfolgen, und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir das zufällig richtige erwischen, ist 1 zu 10."

Mike verdrehte die Augen.

„Verdammt."

Er hieb mit seiner Faust auf das Lenkrad ein.

Sie mussten warten, bis Welther sich bei ihnen meldete.

Nun dann wollte er erst mal wissen, hinter was diese Söldnergruppe her war.

Was konnte dieses Prometheus, dass es so wichtig für sie machte?


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Man hatte sie in ein kleines unmöbliertes Zimmer gestoßen.

Allein ein einzelner Hocker stand an einer der fensterlosen Wänden.

Sarah prüfte ihre Handschellen.

Doch es war zwecklos.

Man probierte es einfach, auch wenn man wusste, dass man sich davon nicht befreien konnte. Außer man war ein Entfesselungskünstler.

Und das war sie einfach nicht.

Sie resignierte und schaute sich weiter im Raum um.

Doch in dem Besenreinen Zimmer fand sich nichts was ihr bei der Flucht hätte behilflich sein können.

Sie ließ sich auf den Hocker sinken und starrte die geschlossene Türe an.

Stunden später öffnete sich die Türe und Belle kam herein.

Er zog sie vom Hocker hoch und schleifte sie am Arm zerrend hinter sich her.

„Heh, geht's auch etwas sanfter?" protestierte sie zu dem Hünen hinauf.

Dieser brummte nur zur Antwort und riss ihren Arm noch ein Stück höher.

Kurz darauf öffnete Belle eine Tür vor ihnen, schupste sie hinein und positionierte sich vor der Türe.

Sie kam stolpernd vor Welther zum stehen.

Smoke lehnte nicht weit hinter Welther entspannt an einem wuchtigen Schreibtisch, und Cross tippte beschäftigt auf seinem Laptop ein.

„Von mir bekommen sie den Code für Prometheus nicht. Ich allein habe auch nicht den gesamten Block."

Welther lächelte.

„Das brauchen wir auch nicht. Unser Hauptinteresse gilt nun dem neuentwickelten Fahrzeug. Wir wissen von seinem Vorgänger. Allein schon das Fahrzeug ist Millionen wert. Aber die Möglichkeiten, die einem dadurch eröffnet werden sind unbezahlbar und uneinschätzbar. Sind wir erst in Besitz dieses Wagens, ist es eine Leichtigkeit an Prometheus zu kommen. Cross, wie weit bist du?"

Sarah schaute hinüber zu dem blonden, bebrillten Mann.

„Ich habe das Programm fast fertig. Darauf müssen wir nur noch einen Weg finden es in seine Systeme einzuspeisen."

Cross drehte sich mit dem Drehstuhl zu seinem Boss um, und nahm seine Brille von der Nase.

Vor lauter Anstrengung war diese beschlagen.

„Nun Miss Graiman, dann müssen wir wohl nur warten, bis ihr Ritter zu ihrer Rettung kommt."

Sie funkelte ihn an, wusste aber nicht was sie ihm darauf erwidern sollte.

Er gab dem hinter ihr stehenden Smoke einen Wink, worauf sie wieder in ihre Gefängniszelle zurück gebracht wurde.

*

Mike tigerte eins ums andere von einer Seite des Zimmers zur anderen.

Charles und Carrie folgten ihm mit ihren Blicken.

„Mike hör endlich damit auf. Das macht einem ja verrückt."

Carrie schnappte Mike am Ärmel und brachte ihn damit zum stehen.

Seine Muskeln strafften sich, seine Augen funkelten Carrie an, dann jedoch entspannte er sich.

Sie hatte recht.

Das half Sarah nicht.

„Sie werden Sarah nichts tun. Sie brauchen sie um Druck auf uns auszuüben."

Charles hatte sich in einem Sessel niedergelassen, die Brille in einer Hand, mit der anderen rieb er sich die ermüdeten Augen.

„Dann sollten sie dem Spiel endlich ein Ende machen, und uns kontaktieren. Ich mag solch Katz und Maus Spiele nicht."

Mike lehnte sich an die Tischkante und steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen.

Er schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben und die Kontrolle über seine Emotionen zurück erobert.

„Was ist eigentlich mit diesem Prometheus Ding? Welche Bedeutung hat das für die?"

Charles hob seinen Kopf, schaute Mike nachdenklich an.

Überlegte er wie viel er ihm erzählen konnte?

Doch bevor Charles eine Antwort geben konnte, fiel Carrie ihm ins Wort.

„Was war das eigentlich vorhin in der Garage? Wie konnte der alte Wagen anspringen?"

Charles Augenbrauen hoben sich.

Das war ihm auch ein Rätsel.

Der alte CPU war nicht mehr in dem Wagen verbaut.

„Das war Kitt. Ich wollte Zeit schinden, ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Kitt hatte sich in das Überwachungssystem eingeklinkt. Glücklicherweise waren die Systeme des Wagens mit dem Computer in der Garage verbunden, so konnte er den Motor aktivieren."

Charles schaute Mike mit großen Augen an.

„Ist er darauf selbst gekommen?"

Mike nickte.

„Er lernt überraschend schnell."

Murmelte Charles mehr zu sich selbst.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dem alten Kitt passiert?"

Charles wollte schon zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, da klingelte das Telefon.

Mike schnappte sich den Hörer.

„Ja?"

Einige Sekunden hörte Mike schweigend zu, dann drückte er die Auflegetaste und legte das Gerät unsanft zurück auf den Tisch.

Charles und Carrie schauten erstaunt hinter Mike her, der wiederholt aus dem Haus stürmte.

Kurz darauf hörten sie Kitts Motor aufheulen und Reifen quietschen.

„Kann mir einer sagen, was er nun schon wieder vorhat?"

Charles Worte gingen in Richtung Carrie, doch waren nicht direkt an sie gestellt.

„Er ist wie sein Vater. Zuerst handeln und dann nachdenken."

Charles stöhnte.

*

Kitt befand sich wieder im Gefechtsmodus.

Raste die Straße hinunter.

An einem liegengebliebenen Fahrzeug schaute der Fahrer erschrocken dem schwarzen Blitz hinterher.

„Was haben sie nun vor Mike?"

Mike wachte aus seinen Gedanken auf.

Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er nicht allein war.

„Welther hat einen Treffpunkt außerhalb Las Vegas in der Wüste angegeben. Dort soll die Übergabe über die Bühne gehen."

„Welche Übergabe ist damit gemeint?" fragte Kitt vorsichtig.

„Dich gegen Sarah."

Antwortete ihm darauf Mike.

„Sie können mich nicht an diese Männer überreichen. Ich bin Besitz von Knight Industries."

Protestierte Kitt.

„Und wenn schon. Du bist nicht so viel Wert wie ein Menschenleben. Dich kann man ersetzten, Sarah nicht."

„Haben diese Männer mich einmal in ihrer Gewalt, können sie jedoch mehr als ein Menschenleben gefährden. Ist dies ein Leben wert?"

Mike schaute zur Stimmausgabe.

„Hast du das aus einem Militärarchiv? Das einzelne Leben eines Menschen ist nichts gegen dass der Gesamtheit? Sarah bedeutet mir mehr, als die gesamte Menschheit."

„Natürlich ist Miss Graimans Leben mir sehr wichtig. Ist sie ja auch die Tochter meines Schöpfers. Doch gegen das Wohl der Allgemeinheit, sollte dass eines Einzelnen nicht vorgezogen werden."

Das sollte Charles dringend noch ändern.

„Ist es nicht so, dass du jedes menschliche Leben schützen solltest?"

Nun kam keine Antwort.

Mike hatte einen Punkt gefunden, auf den Kitt keine Antwort parat hatte.

„Wollen sie mich denn wirklich an diese Männer übergeben?"

Mike traute seinen Ohren nicht.

Hatte er wirklich einen ängstlichen Unterton herausgehört?

„Nein natürlich nicht. Nicht wenn es zu verhindern ist. Wir müssen zuerst die Lage überprüfen. Schauen ob wir Sarah da nicht so heraus bekommen. Schwachsinnig bin ich ja auch nicht."

„Wenn sie das sagen."

„Du -" Mike verdrehte die Augen und sah wieder zurück auf die Straße.

„Wie weit ist es noch bis zum Treffpunkt?"

„Wir erreichen den Treffpunkt in 23 Minuten."

„Ok, Kitt such eine Stelle von der wir den Ort überschauen können, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden. Ich will mir das ganze erst mal anschauen."

*

Eine Stunde später schlängelte sich der schwarze Wagen den sandigen Wüstenweg an den flachen Hügeln entlang zum Treffpunkt.

Welther und seine Männer waren vor 15 Minuten eingetroffen und hatten ihre Plätze eingenommen.

Mike hatte Smoke und Belle hinter zwei ausgedorrten Gestrüppbüschen Deckung einnehmen sehen.

Im Schutz der Nacht waren sie kaum auszumachen.

Einige Meter von Welther blieb er stehen.

Die Scheinwerfer von Kitt und des feindlichen Fahrzeugs erhellten den Wüstenboden.

„Finden sie nicht, dass dies hier ein passender Treffpunkt ist?"

Mike starrte Welther unverständlich an.

Was meinte er damit?

„Ach ja das wissen sie ja gar nicht."

Welthers Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Aus Graimans Unterlagen haben wir ein paar interessante Fakten erfahren. So hat hier Wilton Knight den einstmaligen Polizisten Michael Arthur Long vor mehr als 20 Jahren aufgegabelt. Mehr tot als lebendig."

Welther machte eine weitausholende Geste die ihren Standort umfasste.

„Was für eine schöne und auch bedeutungsstarke Gelegenheit, den einen Ritter ins Leben zu holen, während der andere hier sein Grab findet."

Mike kannte die Geschichte seines Vaters nicht.

Er wusste wohl, dass dieser vor seiner Arbeit bei der Foundation Long geheißen hatte, doch sonst hatte ihm seine Mutter nicht viel erzählt.

Das müsste er noch dringenst nachholen.

Welther hatte während seinen Worten eine Waffe gezogen.

„Oh ich vergaß. Leider verfüge ich nicht über die Waffe von Tanya Walker, aber ich glaube die hier tuts auch."

In diesem Moment erwachte jedoch Kitts Motor zum Leben.

Er stieß Mike leicht an, dass dieser stürzte, und die abgeschossene Kugel Mike um Haaresbreite verfehlte.

Dann preschte er auf Welther zu.

Mit einem gekonnten Schwenker brachte er sich in Position, um dem zur Seite springenden Mann seine Türe in die Seite schlagen zu können.

Mike war inzwischen auch wieder auf den Beinen und hob die von Welther fallen gelassene Waffe auf.

Smoke und Belle waren aus ihrem Versteck hervor gesprungen, verharrten dann jedoch in ihrem Schritt, als Mike die Waffe auf Welther richtete.

„So ich glaube wir drehen den Spieß jetzt erst mal um. Ich kann ihnen nur beipflichten, dies ist ein schöner Ort, doch ich bin nicht mein Vater, und sie sind nicht diese Dame."

„Und ich bin kein gewöhnliches Fahrzeug. Laut meinen Daten war Michael Longs Fahrzeug ein serienmäßiger Firebird."

Welther starrte wütend den schwarzen Wagen an.

Seine Hand ballte sich um den Wüstensand.

„Und nun geben sie mir Sarah."

Welther hob seine Hand.

Die hintere Türe öffnete sich, und Sarah kam um die Türe herum.

„Mike Vorsicht. Die haben was im Schilde."

Doch es war schon zu spät.

Neben ihm erlosch der Motor von Kitt.

„Kitt?"

Er bekam keine Antwort.

Er wollte schon näher an ihn heran, da erwachte der Motor wieder zum Leben.

Scheinwerfer und Scanner spiegelten sich auf der Oberfläche des anderen Fahrzeugs.

Kitt schoss auf einmal rückwärts um dann auf Mike zu zurasen.

Dieser konnte sich gerade noch mit einem Hechtsprung retten.

Kitt raste an ihm vorbei, machte eine Vollbremsung und ließ sein Heck herumschleudern.

Eine Staub und Sandwolke hüllte seine Karosserie ein, und Mike schaute entsetzt zu, wie die bullige Nase des Mustangs wieder aus dieser heraus kam.

Welther war zur Seite gegangen und schaute dem Geschehen interessiert zu.

„Kitt hör sofort damit auf."

Erklang Sarahs Stimme neben ihm.

Mike hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass diese an seine Seite geeilt war.

Sie waren beide in allergrößter Gefahr von dem verrückt gewordenen Auto überfahren zu werden.

Ohne lang zu überlegen schnappte er Sarah, und rannte mit ihr nach rechts zum nächsten Hügel.

„Los da hoch."

Herrschte er sie kurz angebunden an.

Auf allen Vieren kletterten sie den Hang hinauf, gerade noch rechtzeitig um nicht zwischen Kitts Front und dem Hang eingequetscht zu werden.

Schüsse folgten ihnen.

Mike schlüpfte mit Sarah hinter einen Felsvorsprung, während hinter ihm eine Kugel an der Felswand abprallte. Knapp an seinem rechten Ohr vorbei.

„Sollen wir sie verfolgen?"

Hörte Mike einen der Männer fragen.

Welther schaute in ihre Richtung, überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf.

Kitt hatte sich neben ihn gestellt, und wartete nun mit ruhig laufendem Motor auf neue Befehle.

„Nein. Ohne ihr Auto sind sie hilflos. Sollen sie schauen, wie sie zu Fuß aus der Wüste kommen. Die nächste Stadt ist 15 Meilen entfernt. Wünsch euch einen schönen Fußmarsch."

Damit stiegen die Männer in ihr Auto und verschwanden mit Kitt im Schlepptau in die Nacht.

„Was machen wir nun?"

Mike konnte Sarahs Augen im Licht des Mondes sehn.

„Hast du dein Handy dabei?" fragte er sie.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Hatte leider keins in der Hosentasche, als ich entführt wurde. Und du?" konterte sie.

Mike schaute sie verdutzt an. Sie wusste, dass er keines dabei hatte.

Mit Kitt war er auch nicht mehr davon abhängig.

„Wir müssen versuchen zur nächsten Stadt zu kommen, bevor die Sonne im Zenit steht."

Mike richtete sich auf, und ging halb rutschend den Abhang wieder hinunter.

Sarah folgte ihm etwas langsamer.

Sich an den Reifenspuren orientierend liefen sie dem Sonnenaufgang entgegen.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Die Sonne war schon längst aufgegangen und sie waren schon einige Stunden unterwegs.

Noch war es erträglich, doch Sarah kam in ihren Pumps einfach nicht schnell genug vorwärts.

Und wie Mike vermutete schmerzten ihre Füße auch schon.

Ihre Schritte wirkten verkrampft und ab und zu verzog sich ihr Gesicht, wenn sie dachte er beobachte sie nicht.

Er allein hätte schon längst die Stadt erreicht, doch so kamen sie einfach nicht voran.

Sie hatten maximal die Hälfte geschafft.

Und Sarah fing schon an zu humpeln.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Sarah, lass mich deine Füße sehen."

Sie starrte ihn eine Weile trotzig an, dann jedoch hielt sie sich mit der linken Hand an seiner rechten Schulter fest und hob ihren linken Fuß.

Als sie den Schuh abgenommen hatte, kamen blutige Blasen und Schrunden zu Tage.

Mike zog scharf die Luft ein, und blickte wieder zu ihr auf.

„So kannst du nicht weiter gehen. Nicht in den Schuhen."

„Barfuss kann ich aber auch nicht weiter gehen."

Gab sie ihm schroff zur Antwort.

Mike ließ seinen Blick über die Ebene schweifen.

Was sollte er nun tun?

Sein Blick fiel auf das Gestrüpp am Wegesrand.

Sarah humpelte hinter Mike hinüber zum Busch und sah ihn überrascht zu, wie er einzelne gerade Zweige daraus heraus brach.

Als nächstes brach er diese in etwa gleich lange Stücke.

Als er genug davon zu haben schien, zog er sein T-Shirt aus, und riss es entzwei.

„Darf ich fragen, was das werden soll, wenn es fertig ist?"

Mike gab ihr keine Antwort, legte die ca. 25cm langen Zweige nebeneinander auf die Stoffstreifen.

Zuletzt schlug er die Enden darüber, dass die Zweige zugedeckt waren.

„Zieh deine Schuhe aus, und stell den Fuß auf die Stelle."

Er deutete auf die Mitte des Stoffstreifens, direkt über den Zweigen.

So langsam dämmerte es Sarah.

„Hast du das bei den Rangers gelernt?"

Frozelte Sarah, da sie nicht glaubte, dass dies funktionieren konnte.

„Tu es einfach."

Sarah tat wie geheißen.

Mike schlug die beiden Enden über ihren Fuß.

„Hochheben." Befahl er ihr.

Er wickelte den Stoff so lang um ihren Fuß, wie es reichte, um dann zum Schluss einen Knoten zu machen.

Danach wurde ihr anderer Fuß genauso eingebunden.

Überraschenderweise konnte Sarah damit wirklich laufen.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, und es sah komisch aus, aber es funktionierte.

So setzten sie den Weg wieder weiter.

*

Kurz vor Mittag erreichten sie eine Kneipe an der wenig befahrenen Straße, der sie schon seid einigen Meilen gefolgt waren.

Ein paar Pickups und Motorräder standen davor.

Alle Blicke richteten sich bei ihrem Eintreten auf sie.

Auf Mikes entblößten Oberkörper und hinab zu Sarahs in Lumpen gewickelten Füßen, die ihre Schuhe in der Hand hielt.

Mike eilte die Leute ignorierend vor zum Tresen, und fragte den Schankwart:

„Gibt es hier ein Telefon?"

Dieser wies mit schief gelegtem Kopf zur rechten Seite.

Dort hing an der Wand ein uraltes Münzgerät.

Mike hörte hinter sich, wie Stühle gerückt wurden.

Er konnte die Blicke auf seinem Rücken brennend spüren.

Sarah tauchte neben ihm auf, als er den Hörer von der Gabel nahm.

Sein Blick blieb beim Münzeinwurf hängen.

„Hast du Kleingeld dabei?"

„Das liegt genau wie mein Handy zuhause."

Schnurrte Sarah zu ihm hinauf.

Er drehte sich in den Raum.

„Kann mir jemand ein paar Pennys leihen?"

„Hier, meine gute Tat für heute."

Neben ihm war ein Biker aufgetaucht, und hielt ihm in seiner riesigen Pranke einige Münzen entgegen.

„Sie scheinen in ein kleines Dilemma geraten zu sein."

Meinte dieser mit Blick auf seinen nackten Oberkörper und Sarahs Füße.

Ein freundliches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Mike nickte ihm dankend zu.

Darauf verschwand der ledergekleidete Mann mit dem wallenden Bart und der Glatze wieder in den diesigen, verrauchten Raum.

Mike warf die Münzen in das Gerät und wählte die Nummer der Auskunft.

„Verbinden sie mich bitte mit Charles Graiman."

*

„Ihr habt was?"

Mike hielt den Hörer schnell ein Stück von seinem Ohr weg.

Charles Stimme überschlug sich fast.

„Kitt verloren. Ich weiß nicht was genau geschehen ist, aber die haben die Kontrolle über ihn. Kitt hätte uns fast umgebracht. Wir konnten gerade noch flüchten."

Aus dem Hörer ertönte ein Stöhnen.

„Sie scheinen Kitts Programmierung außer Kraft gesetzt zu haben. Cross hat irgendetwas programmiert, als ich in deren Händen war. Und Welther hatte es in erster Linie auf Kitt abgesehen."

Erklärte Sarah in den Hörer, den Mike zwischen ihrem und seinem Ohr hochhielt.

„Ok, wo seid ihr?"

Mike drehte sich zum Schankwart um, der ihnen interessiert gelauscht hatte.

„Wo sind wir hier?"

„Corners Bridge, 5 Meilen nördlich von Vegas."

„Hast du gehört Charles?" Mike hatte den Hörer in Richtung des Tresens gehalten.

„Ja. Wartet dort, ich werde jemand schicken."

*

Mike hatte gerade sein drittes Bier bestellt, während Sarah gerade das zweite zur Hälfte getrunken hatte, als von draußen das Geräusch eines eintreffenden Helikopters erklang.

Mike und Sarah stürmten hinaus vor das Gebäude, und konnten den Hubschrauber gerade zur Landung ansetzen sehen.

Mike rannte geduckt hinüber und öffnete die Türe.

Charles und Carrie saßen darin, und warteten bis er und Sarah eingestiegen waren.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Mike und Sarah standen hinter Charles und beobachteten ihn, wie er auf die Tastatur seines PCs einhackte.

Immer wieder rief er verschiedene Befehle auf.

Versuchte zuerst das Ortungssignal des Knight 3000 zu finden.

Doch es blieb still.

Es gab einfach keinen Hinweis auf den Verbleib ihres Autos.

In Charles kroch so langsam Panik auf.

Tief im Inneren des Knight 3000 ruhte der Schlüssel zu Prometheus.

Ob die Gauner dies ahnten oder nicht, würde ihr Computerspezialist erstmal dies entdecken, wären sie verloren.

Er hoffte jetzt nur noch auf eine Rücksicherung die er darin eingebaut hatte.

Und tatsächlich der Alarm hatte ihn erreicht.

Auf seinem PC öffnete sich ein weiteres Fenster, worauf groß Prometheus stand.

„Hallo alter Freund." Tippte Charles in das Chatfenster.

„Hallo Charles." Kam die Entgegnung.

Weitere Buchstaben erschienen.

„Wir haben ein Problem."

Charles seufzte.

„Ja ich weiß. Ich habe auf deine Rückmeldung gewartet. Was hat dich aufgehalten?"

Einen Moment schauten alle auf das Blinken des Cursors.

„Das World Wide Web ist groß Charles, und meine Aufgabe noch größer. Ich bin erst darauf aufmerksam geworden, als im Knight 3000 ein Sicherheitsprotokoll zu laufen begann. Sie versuchen den CPU auszubauen."

Charles zog scharf die Luft ein.

Wenn sie die Steuereinheit erstmals direkt an einen Computer anschließen konnten, wäre es für sie ein leichtes an die Zugangsdaten zu kommen.

Er musste sich dringend was überlegen.

Eigentlich gab es nur eine Möglichkeit.

„KITT kannst du die Daten des Knight 3000 ins Netz laden, und ihn vorerst da vor ihrem Zugriff schützen?"

Einen Moment blieb es still, und Mike schaute auf den Namen, den Charles geschrieben hatte.

„Kitt?" fragte er.

Doch Charles hob nur die Hand, dass er jetzt nicht gestört werden wollte.

„Meine Verbindung zum Knight 3000 ist nicht ausreichend dafür. Ich bräuchte eine stärkere Verbindung, einen leistungsfähigeren Computer. Ich könnte es versuchen, wenn sie versuchen mit ihrem Computer einzudringen. Jedoch könnte die Zeit gegen uns sein."

„Tu was du kannst, danach vernichte die Verbindung."

„Was ist mit Kitt?"

Charles blinzelte kurz Mike an. Dann begriff er.

„Das Fahrzeug haben wir verloren. Doch möglicherweise bekommen wir seine Persönlichkeitsprotokolle zurück."

„Können wir nicht herausfinden, wo die stecken?" hakte Mike nach.

Charles tippte nochmals in den PC ein.

Auf die Frage blieb es wieder kurz still, dann erschien die Antwort.

„Negativ. Ihr Standort entzieht sich meinen Überwachungsmöglichkeiten. Es scheint sich über eine dafür vorgesehene Einrichtung zu handeln. Ich würde auf militärischen Ursprungs tippen."

„Kitt versuchst du schon wieder aus deinem nichtvorhandenen Bauch heraus Vermutungen anzustellen?"

Charles musste trotz der Situation lächeln.

„Manche Spekulationen liegen der Wahrheit gar sehr nahe." Kam es prompt zurück.

Mike runzelte seine Stirn.

„Wie viele solcher Standorte hat das Militär, die nicht mehr genützt werden?"

Charles drehte sich zu Mike um, und schaute ihm einen Moment fragend an. Dann verstand er.

Er tippte einige weitere Befehle ein, und auf dem Monitor erschien eine Karte auf der nacheinander farbige Punkte erschienen.

Ein weiterer Befehl und die meisten der Punkte verblassten und wurden von einzelnen weit über das ganze Land verstreute Punkte überlagert.

Mike studierte die Karte.

Er vermutete, dass Welther nicht quer durchs ganze Land zur entferntesten Küste gefahren war.

Eher hatte er sein Lager in eins der umliegenden Base verlegt.

Welches war das nächstes von Vegas weg?

Sein Blick viel auf einen sehr bekannten Ort. Das Death Valley in der Mojave Wüste ca. 130 Meilen von Vegas entfernt.

Er wusste, dass es dort einen verlassenen Stützpunkt gab.

Nun hatte er einen Vorteil.

Er kannte diese Gegend wie seine Westentasche.

„Ich brauche ein Auto."

Mike schaute sich um, und sein Blick fiel auf den schwarzen Firebird hinter ihm.

„Was ist mit dem?"

Fragend schaute er Charles an.

„Er könnte Hilfe gebrauchen Charles."

Erklang es vom dem Oldtimer.

Überrascht schauten alle auf den schwarzen Firebird.

„Kitt." Stöhnte Charles.

„Du bist in dem Fahrzeug nur begrenzt einsatzfähig."

„Mobil zu sein ist wiederum ein Vorteil. Und das kann uns in dem Fall schon weiter helfen. Und Mike braucht hier eindeutig Unterstützung. Meine alte Karosserie verfügt dazu noch über den einen oder anderen weiteren Vorteil."

Auf Mikes Gesicht machte sich ein Grinsen breit.

„Na dann also los. Schauen wir mal was in der alten Kiste steckt."

Damit lies er sich tief hinunter in die beigen PMD Sitz gleiten.

Eine ganz andere Position als in dem schon fast hoch hochhackigen Mustang.

„Ähm." Mikes Augen suchten nach dem Anlasser, konnten aber kein Zündschloss noch einen Startknopf finden.

Doch bevor er danach fragen konnte erwachte der Motor und das Armaturenbrett zum Leben.

„Kitt, kannst du von hier den Knight 3000 runterladen, und rechtzeitig die Verbindung kappen?"

Charles erschien neben der Fahrertüre und blickte durchs geschlossene Fenster.

Mike hatte nur undeutlich seine Worte verstanden.

„Ich stehe immer noch durch das Netz in Verbindung zum Knight 3000. Sobald es mir möglich ist, schlage ich zu."

Mike schaute erstaunt auf die drei Balken oberhalb des Lenkrads, die sich nach der Stimmlage veränderten.

Die Ausdrucksweise des Computers war verblüffend.

Mike zeigte kurz Richtung der Stimmausgabe, und machte ein verblüfftes Gesicht.

Charles nickte nur verstehend und meinte kurz:

„Er hat von deinem Vater abgefärbt."

Wie hätte es auch anders sein können.

Mike trat kurz auf die Bremse um dann den Rückwärtsgang einzulegen.

Zumindest etwas, was wie in einem normalen Auto funktionierte. Dann ging er von der Bremse und aufs Gas.

Sofort schoss der Wagen aus der Garage, und Mikes Fuß wechselte sofort wieder auf die Bremse.

Er musste erstmal die Gewalt in dem Fahrzeug beherrschen lernen. Er hatte nicht mit solch Vortrieb gerechnet.

*


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

„Was wohl mein Vater dazu sagen würde, dich wieder in Aktion zu sehen?"

Mike hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und beobachtete, wie der Wagen sich selbst manövrierte.

Kurz nachdem sie den Highway erreicht hatten, hatte Kitt vorgeschlagen in den SPM Modus zu schalten.

Ähnlich wie bei seinem Nachfolger im Gefechtsmodus veränderte sich auch dessen Äußeres.

Und er wurde in den Sitz gepresst.

„Ihr Vater hat den Dienst vor Jahren aufgegeben. Die Foundation stand ein weiteres Mal vor dem Gremium der Knight Industries, und Mr. Wiltons Vermögen war durch meine Wartung und Erneuerungen immer mehr geschrumpft. So beschlossen sie Ende der 90iger die Schließung der Foundation. Ihr Vater hat dagegen protestiert. Hatte mit Mr. Miles Pro und Contra unserer Einrichtung den Mitgliedern vorgehalten. Doch schlussendlich gab es nichts, was eine weitere Unterstützung seitens Knight Industries gerechtfertigt hätte. Sie waren auch staatlich eingenommen worden, und entwickelten für Militär und andere gut zahlenden Käufer. Dies machte Mr. Miles auch viele Sorgen. Denn bekanntlich kam dabei nie Gutes raus. Ihr Vater war noch Jahre mit Mr. Miles befreundet, bis dieser Anfang des neuen Jahrtausends verstarb."

Ein trauriger Unterton lag in Kitts Stimme.

„Nun einige Jahre später, hat ihr Vater von Charles Graimans Projekt für die Regierung erfahren. Als er ihn besuchte und weitere Details darüber erfuhr, bat er ihn, eine Backdoor für das System zu finden. Charles hatte sich schon Gedanken gemacht, und aus den alten Lagern von Knight Industries all meine Systeme und die Karosserie gesichert. Meine KI konnte er nicht mehr vor der Regierung in Sicherheit bringen. Ich war schon verkauft. Für das Projekt Prometheus. Ich war für die Überwachung der Satelliten und Waffensysteme verantwortlich. Jedoch hatte Charles Kontakt zu mir aufnehmen können, und zusammen entwickelten wir Pläne für ein weiteres Fahrzeug, das meinen Platz einnehmen sollte. So entstand dann der Knight 3000. Doch bevor er auf seine Tauglichkeit hätte geprüft werden können, trat der Ernstfall ein. Welther, Bell, Cross und Smoke. Alles Weitere wissen sie ja bereits."

Mike schaute nachdenklich auf die vielen Anzeigen vor sich.

„Warum meinte Charles, dass du hier nicht voll Einsatzfähig wärst?"

„Seit ich im System von Prometheus bin, habe ich fast vollständigen Zugriff auf alle weltweiten Computersysteme.

Vom Pentagon bis zum Kremmel. Einst als Friedensprojekt entworfen, mit Absprache aller Länder, bin ich nun autorisiert über atomare und andere weltvernichtenden Waffen zu wachen. Einige hochgestellte Persönlichkeiten, wurden von meiner Vertrauenswürdigkeit überzeugt, so dass es zu diesem Kontrakt kam. Meine Daten wuchsen somit ins unermessliche. Im Moment verfüge ich nur über einen winzigen Teil dessen, zu dem ich geworden bin. Und auch meine eigentliche Aufgabe ist zu einem Minimum reduziert. Wenn die Menschheit jetzt einen Krieg anzetteln wollte, wäre ich nicht im Stande angebracht zu reagieren."

„Nun dann wollen wir diese Sache schnellstmöglich hinter uns bringen, dass du dich deiner eigentlichen Aufgabe, wieder zuwenden kannst."

xxx

Sie waren mittlerweile am Rande von Death Valley angekommen, und Mike schaute die sandige Straße entlang, von der er wusste, dass sie an einem Tor mit Stacheldrahtzaun mit mehreren verrosteten Schildern endete, auf denen die einstigen Buchstaben „Militär Besitz" und „Betreten strengsten verboten" nun verblassten.

Nichts deutete daraufhin, dass in den letzten Stunden ein Fahrzeug über die versandete Straße gefahren war.

Aber Mike wusste, dass hier Spuren auch keine Stunden bestehen blieben.

Unablässig fegte der stetige Wüstenwind über die Ebene, und blies jede kleinste Spur mit dem Sand davon.

Über den Hauptzugangsweg konnten sie nicht eindringen.

Die Überwachungskameras, über die Welther ganz bestimmt verfügte, würden ihr Eintreffen ankündigen, bevor sie überhaupt auf das Gelände kamen.

Sie mussten einen anderen Weg finden.

Mike überflog seine geistige Karte.

Hinter einem der vielen sanften Hügeln verlief einstmals eine alte Versorgungsstraße, die nun längst von der Natur wieder zurück gefordert war.

Doch Mike traute sich zu, diese wieder zu finden.

An der eigentlichen Zufahrtsstraße vorbeifahrend, bog er einige Meilen weiter Talwärts in eine Senke ein.

Der Boden war uneben, mit trockenem Gestrüpp überzogen und Sandwolken zogen vor ihnen dahin.

„Kitt vor 10 Jahren verlief hier an den rückseitigen Hügeln einstmals eine Versorgungsstraße. Kannst du irgendetwas davon noch orten?"

Der Monitor auf der rechten Seite erwachte zum Leben, und ein veraltetes Monitorbild zeigte die Landschaft vor ihnen.

Eine rote Linie zog darüber hinweg, und einzelne Punkten leuchteten in großen Abständen auf.

„Ich kann noch Reste von Straßenbefestigung ausmachen. Sie sind aber so minimal, dass ich daraus nicht auf den Verlauf schließen kann. Jedoch ist es mir durch den Scann der Bodenbeschaffenheit möglich eine Diagnose zu erstellen, die die bestmögliche Route zum Stützpunkt darstellt."

Kitt verblüffte Mike immer mehr.

„Ok Kitt dann also los."

Doch bevor Kitt sich in Bewegung setzte machte er Mike nochmals einen Vorschlag:

„Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen darf. Das Fahrzeug verfügt über einen _Allterrain Modus_ , mit dem wir hier besser manövrieren könnten."

Mike nickte nur zur Zustimmung und schrak im nächsten Moment zusammen, als sich der Firebird um einige Zentimeter hob.

Auch die Federung verbesserte sich sofort. Nicht mehr jede Unebenheit kam nun unvermindert als Schlag zu ihm an.

Sie befanden sich nun auf der Rückseite der Gebäude.

Nah genug, um einen ersten Blick darauf zu schmeißen, doch noch weit genug davon entfernt um selbst nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Mike wusste, dass nur wenige Meter vor ihnen der Überwachungsbereich begann, und hatte Kitt außerhalb diesen hinter dem letzten Hügel vor der Ebene abgesetzt.

Er überlegte wie er nun weiter vorgehen sollte.

Mit Kitt würde er viel zu schnell entdeckt werden.

Er wollte gerade seinen Entschluss mitteilen, als Kitt ihm ins Wort viel.

„Sie haben den Code geknackt und nun Zugriff zum Knight 3000. Ich lade die Daten nun ins Netz."

Seine Stimme klang monoton. Oder zumindest weit entfernt.

Mike wartete.

„Daten im Internet gesichert. Kappe die Verbindung."

„Kitt?"

Ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille.

„Bin wieder da. Ich musste kurz ins System von Prometheus. Nun können wir uns um die Kerle kümmern. Wenn wir Glück haben, können wir die Karosserie des Knight 3000 heil sichern."

xxx

Cross starrte ungläubig auf den Monitor vor sich.

Was war passiert?

Gerade noch hatte er Zugang auf die Programme des Fahrzeuges, und im nächsten Moment war alles leer.

Irgendetwas hatte alle Daten über seinen Computer ins Netz geladen.

Er konnte die Download Protokolle sehen, jedoch nicht einlesen.

Jemand sehr geschicktes hatte die Türe vor seiner Nase zugeknallt.

Er schaute hinüber zu seinem Boss, der gelangweilt aus eines der Fenster schaute.

Smoke und Belle saßen an einem Campingtisch und spielten Karten.

Er hatte Welther noch vor 10 Minuten gesagt, dass er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde, um an die Zugangsdaten zu gelangen, doch nun hatte sich dies in Luft aufgelöst.

„Ähm."

Entwich es seiner Kehle.

Sie fühlte sich ausgedorrt an, und schnürte sich langsam zu.

Welther drehte sich um, und schaute ihn durchdringend an.

„Fortschritte?"

„Nun, ich hatte Zugang, doch dann ist mir was zuvor gekommen. Die Daten des Fahrzeuges sind weg, und somit auch die Zugangsdaten zu Prometheus."

„Was?"

Welther durchschritt den kleinen Raum mit großen Schritten und baute sich vor dem sitzenden Cross auf.

„Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist."

Er zeigte hilflos auf den Monitor, als würde dort die Antwort stehen.

Welther rutsche die Hand aus.

Cross Kopf schleuderte durch die Ohrfeige zur Seite.

Doch Welther wandte sich schon wieder dem zusammen gekauerten Mann ab, und starrte zusammengekniffenen Blickes aus dem Fenster.

Und dabei entdeckte er etwas. Es war nur kurz zu sehen gewesen. Ein Huschen.

Doch es alarmierte ihn.

Sie waren nicht mehr allein.

xxx

Mike huschte zwischen den Gebäuden durch.

Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, wo sich die Männer verschanzt hatten.

Er wusste rein gefühlsmäßig wo er hin musste.

Jedoch konnte er sich nicht erklären woher er dies alles wusste.

Ihm fehlte ein Teil seiner Erinnerung wie ein riesiges Loch.

Er hatte Sarah auch nicht erklären können, wo er all die Jahre gewesen war, nachdem er sie verlassen hatte.

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern.

Doch dieser Ort war ihm so vertraut.

Einzelne Erinnerungsstücke kamen blas wieder herauf.

Er sah Bilder, die hier auf dem Gelände hinzugehören schienen.

Doch er konnte mit dem, was er vor seinem geistigen Auge sah, nichts anfangen.

Allein ein Schmerz, den er nicht verstand, bereitete ihm einen schalen Geschmack im Mund.

Irgendetwas Wichtiges aus seiner Vergangenheit schien mit diesem Ort verknüpft zu sein.

Fürs erste verdrängte er es und schlich sich weiter an das Hauptgebäude heran.

In geduckter Haltung lief er von einem Gebäude zum anderen, um zu dem am Hangar angelegten Hauptgebäude zu gelangen.

Unter ihm gab der Boden nach, und als er nach unten schaute entdeckte er eine Luke.

Er hob den Deckel mit Hilfe des Eisenrings auf, und lies sich in das dunkle Loch hinein gleiten.

Der Fall war nicht weit, und nachdem er seinen Sturz abgefedert hatte, richtete er sich wieder auf.

Er griff nach der vorsorglich mitgebrachten LED Lampe.

Ihr Lichtkegel reichte nicht weit, aber erhellte die nächsten paar Meter.

xxx

Welther hatte Belle und Smoke hinaus geschickt, um nach dem Eindringling zu schauen.

Er selbst blieb in der Kommandozentrale und schaute auf den schwarzen Mustang.

Belle glitt mit seiner entsicherten Waffe im Anschlag an den Wänden entlang und durchsuchte den Ostflügel des Gebäudes.

Auf der anderen Seite tat es ihm Smoke gleich.

Wie ein Schatten im langen schwarzen Mantel, strich er durch die Gänge.

Mike kam von der anderen Seite auf Smoke zu.

Er konnte die leichten Schritte als Hall aus dem abzweigenden Gang vor sich vernehmen.

Einer von Welthers Männer kam auf ihn zu.

Er schmiegte sich an die Wand, und wartete auf die typische vorgehaltene Waffe, die sein Gegner um die Wand vorschicken würde.

Als dies dann endlich geschah, griff er nach den Händen, riss kräftig daran, und schlug die Waffe als erstes aus dessen Händen.

Smoke brüllte auf, und reagierte blitzschnell, riss seine Arme wieder nach oben und verpasste Mike einen Kinnhaken von unten.

Mikes Kopf wurde nach oben geschleudert, und ein scharfer Schmerz schoss ihm durchs Kiefer, den er sofort ausblendete, um sich dann auf den schwarzhaarigen exotisch aussehenden Mann zu stürzen.

Durch seinen Aufprall gingen sie Beide zu Boden.

Mike konzentrierte seine ganze Kraft in seiner rechten Faust und ließ sie auf Smokes Gesicht einwirken.

Dessen Kopf fiel schlapp nach hinten.

Weiter hinten im Gang konnte Mike nun schwere Schritte näher kommen hören.

Man hatte ihren Kampf gehört.

Mike schnappte sich Smoke unter den Achseln, und zerrte ihn in einen der seitlich liegende Räume.

Der Schlüssel im Schloss rumgedreht und eingesteckt, machte sich Mike den Gang fort von den Schritten auf den Weg.

Er umrundete das Gebäude, um dann wieder aus der anderen Richtung auf Belle zuzugehen, der ihn im Gang vor sich suchte.

Mike schlich sich gerade hinter ihm, als dieser Smokes Waffe vom Boden aufhob und sich nachdenklich umschaute.

Er suchte wohl seinen Kollegen.

Doch bevor er diesen hätte finden könnte, schwang sich Mike von hinten auf den hünenhaften Belle, und versuchte diesen durch Würgen bewusstlos zu bekommen.

Doch nur ein Knurren war das Ergebnis.

Mike wurde von zwei riesigen Pranken gepackt, und über die Schulter auf den Boden geworfen.

Bei dem harten Aufprall wurde ihm scharf die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst.

Hastig sog er sie wieder ein und richtete sich auf.

Er nahm das Erstbeste, was er in die Hände bekam.

Er schaute erst gar nicht nach, was da an Belle in seine Einzelteile zerbarst.

Splitter von Holz flogen um seine Ohren.

Belle hatte nur kurz seine Arme gehoben und kam nun wie eine Lokomotive auf ihn zu.

Die Situation schien aussichtslos, doch Mike gab noch nicht auf.

Auch die stärksten Gegner hatten eine Schwäche.

Er taxierte die Stelle knapp unterhalb der Mitte und trat zu.

Belle krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, kam aber viel zu schnell wieder hoch.

Mikes Blick blieb am Griff von Smokes Waffe hängen, die sich Belle in seinen Gürtel gesteckt hatte.

Er zog sie dort heraus, und schlug damit gegen Belles Schläfe.

Dies schien den Riesen endlich zu Fall zu bringen.

Mike zerrte auch diesen in einen Raum, wo er abschloss und den Schlüssel einsteckte.

Dann machte er sich auf zur Kommandozentrale.

xxx

Mike lehnte an der Türe zur Kommandozentrale die Waffe die er gerade noch bei Belle benützt hatte, in seinen Händen.

Drinnen war es ruhig.

Es nützte nichts wenn er hier draußen vor der Türe stand.

Er musste hinein.

Frage war nur noch, ob schnell um Welther mit dem Überraschungsmoment zuvor zu kommen, oder hinein schleichen.

Da er jedoch nicht wusste, wo sich Welther genau befand, entschied er sich für erstere Methode.

Mit entsicherter Pistole, riss er die Türe auf, und suchte Welther schnell mit seinen Augen.

Als erstes konnte er KITTs Karosserie ausmachen.

Breit stand sie vor dem Rolltor der Halle.

Sein Blick glitt weiter.

Blieb an Cross hängen, der vor einem Computertisch saß, und nun überrascht zu ihm rüber schaute.

Doch Welther konnte er im Raum nicht ausmachen.

Wo war er?

„Kann es sein, dass sie mich suchen?" erklang es hinter ihm.

Mike hob langsam die Hände, als er den Druck in seinem Rücken spürte.

Smokes Waffe wurde ihm aus den Händen genommen.

Der Druck auf seinen Rücken wurde kurz verstärkt um ihn zum Eintreten aufzufordern.

Mike ging in Richtung des in der Mitte stehenden Autos, und drehte sich dann um.

Vor ihm stand Welther mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Und nun will ich die Daten vom Auto zurück."

Er winkte mit dem Lauf der Waffe.

„Hab leider keinen Computer zur Hand." Erwiderte Mike.

„Oh das dürfte kein Problem sein. Sie dürfen ruhig den von Cross benützen."

Welther dirigierte Mike hinüber zur Computerconsole.

„In der Sache bin ich ihnen nicht sehr nützlich. Ich bin in Sachen Computer völlig unbrauchbar."

Mike grinste Welther an.

„Nun dann richten sie der Person, die die Daten herunter geladen hat aus, dass sie diese sofort wieder zugänglich machen soll."

Selbst wenn Mike es gewollt hätte, er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er zu dem anderen KITT draußen in der Wüste hätte Kontakt aufnehmen können.

In dem Moment hörte man draußen das Aufheulen eines Motors, dann ein Zischen und Brummen, wie von einem Flugzeug.

Im nächsten Moment krachte es und drei Augenpaare schauten ungläubig auf das Bild, das sich ihnen bot.

Durch die Mitte des geschlossenen Rolltors schoss ein schwarzer Firebird über den unter ihm stehenden Mustang hinweg, kam hart vor diesem auf, und bremste mit einer Drehung kurz vor ihnen ab.

Mike drehte sich blitzschnell um, und entwaffnete den noch immer Kitt anstarrenden Welther.

„Darf ich vorstellen, die Person, die ihnen zuvor gekommen ist. Aber nun brauchen sie ihn auch nicht mehr."

„Hi Kitt. Schön dich zu sehen." Mikes Grinsen reichte ihm fast zu den Ohren.

Aus dem Nichts heraus erklang eine weitere Stimme.

„Das FBI ist schon unterwegs. Ich habe Agent Rivai sofort verständigt." Informierte ihn Kitt.

„Danke Kitt."

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Wenig später wimmelte es in der Halle von unzähligen FBI Leuten, die zuerst Welther und seine Männer wieder festnahmen, und dann die Örtlichkeit sicherten.

Draußen konnte Mike einen Laster vor der Halle parken sehen.

Die hintere Ladeluke öffnete sich und Sarah sprang aus dem Hänger heraus.

Im nächsten Moment zog sie zwei Rampen unter der Ladefläche hervor.

„Mike hilfst du mir mal den Wagen in den Hänger zu laden?"

Sarah schaute nicht mal auf, als sie ihn zu sich rief.

Er schlenderte zu ihr rüber.

„Aber gerne doch."

Das Auto lies sich ohne weiteres starten, und Mike fuhr es hinauf in den Auflieger.

Er stieg wieder aus, und gesellte sich zu Sarah, die sich gerade mit dem anderen KITT unterhielt.

„Du solltest wieder zurück ins System. Das weißt du doch?"

Hörte er Sarah sagen.

„Aber natürlich Sarah. Jedoch kommt es auf ein oder zwei Stunden auch nicht mehr an. Ich würde gerne mit Mike meine Karoserie wieder zurück zum Graiman Anwesen bringen. Einmal noch wie in alten Zeiten, dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen fahren."

Sarah verdrehte die Augen.

„Warum nicht Sarah? Lass ihm doch seinen Willen. Wer weiß, wann er mal wieder die Freiheit genießen kann. Er kann sich noch lange genug, in den Dienst der Menschheit stellen."

Sarah kapitulierte.

Was sollte sie schon gegen zwei so Überredungskünstler sagen?

„Also gut. Charles erwartet euch aber schnellstmöglich."

Mikes Grinsen wurde breiter. Er öffnete Kitts Fahrertüre und wollte schon einsteigen, da hielt ihn Sarah nochmals zurück.

„Pass mir aber ja auf ihn auf. KITT ist unersetzbar."

„Jawohl Mam. Aber klar doch."

Damit stieg er vollends ein, und Sarah konnte den beiden nur noch hinterher schauen, wie sie in der Staubwolke immer kleiner wurden, und dann ganz ihren Augen entschwunden waren.

Ende


End file.
